User blog:Codgod13/Round 3: Jason Hudson vs Arthur Bishop
Jason Hudson, the CIA operative who was part of the team that stopped biological apocalypse from Russia, vs Arthur Bishop, the top-of-the-line assassin for hire that always gets the job done. WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Jason Hudson brings to battle: Bishop fires back with: 230px-Augmenu.png|AUG 230px-Menu_mp_weapons_spectre.png|Spectre CZ75.png|CZ75 TacticalCrossbow.jpg|scoped crossbow Fn f2000 2.jpg|FN F2000 BenelliM4Supr90.jpg|Benelli super 90 350px-NickelM1911.jpg|Nickel M1911 "Victory loves Preparation" My edges: Long range: Two powerful 5.56 rifles... the F2000 fires a fearsome 925 RPM, and the Aug's higher velocity can't beat that. EDGE: Bishop Mid range: While the spectre trumps the 90 in terms of range, this battle will take place in an urban environment, so it won't be as much of an issue. Also, when the fight does get close, which it will, the shotgun will overpower the spectre. EDGE: Bishop. close range: Two pistols vs one, a higher caliber doesn't help that much. EDGE: Hudson. Special: A crossbow vs a needle... Edge: Hudson. THE BATTLE: Arthur Bishop is escorted into a room, inhabitated by a ex-soviet general. "Who do you want me to kill?" Bishop asks. "Jason Hudson, Viktor Reznov, Alex Mason, or Frank Woods." the soviet replies. "As of now, they are all dead. But in the cold war, they stopped my father from victory. you will travel back in time and kill one of the three. I don't care which. Woods saved Mason's life from my father second-in-command. Reznov helped him escape rom a russian gulag. Hudson saved him from my father in the final battle aboard the Rusalka." "Travel in time?" Bishop says, raising an eyebrow. Instead of responding, the soviet general turns around, and says, "Show him in," A door opens, and a scientist is forced in, spewing massive amounts of cusses in a mix of english and german. He has a nazi symbol on his hat. As the guard tries to push, the scientist grabs his head and breaks his neck with ease. The scientist spits on the dead body, and says, "You have no right to use my time machine!" The general points a pistol at him, and says, "Mr. Bishop, meet Dr. Edward Richtofen. Inventor of the time machine and wunderwaffe DG-2. He will lead you to you your goal." "Fick dich zu, du Arschloch." Richtofen spits at the general. Bishop, who speaks German, decides not to tell the general what he said. Instead he says, "How much?" "5 million american." The general says, "I have a note reminding me to pay you when the past changes." Kowloon, February 9, 1968 Jason Hudson, Grigori Weaver, and Dr. Clark are sprinting across rooftops and through buildings, being tailed by Spetsnaz and, unknown to them, Arthur Bishop with an F2000. As they near safety, Clark slips on the soaking rooftops, and nearly falls to his death, but is caught by Hudson. Bishop aims, and fires a single shot. He misses Hudson, but the bullet strikes Clark in the head. Hudson drops him, and he and Weaver run toward their CIA van. They are almost there, when the everyone in the van is gunned down, including the gas tank, and the van explodes. Hudson, who had fallen onto a fruit stand, and Weaver, was far enough from the explosion to survive with out any injuries. Hudson and Weaver each grab and AUG from some of their comrades, and seeing Bishop, begin firing. Bishop retreats, and says, "Another time, CIA." Mt. Yamantau, February 18, 1968 Bishop had gotten reinforcements from 4 other mechanics, and was waiting for Hudson, disguised as Soviet Forces. They are inside, and suddenly hear an alarm go off. A team of five rappels through the windows, and start firing. The mechanics shoot back, and a CIA agent falls due to a mechanic with an F2000 (5-4 Bishop). Bishop and his team take cover, and a firefight begins. None of the sides take any casualties, until a mechanic ducks out of cover to get a better view. He is quickly gunned down by Weaver with a Spectre (4-4). The teams split up among the snowy environment. A mechanic spots two agents, and begins firing with his F2000. However, the agents immediately dive into the snow and the mechanic proceeds cautiously, switching his F2000 for a shotgun. However, he doesn't see or hear the silent death that is fired into his neck from a crossbow, and he falls (4-3 Hudson). Bisho sees his operative fall, and he sees another bolt stab into the snow at his feet. He runs back to a building, where he meets his other two mechanics. They see Hudson, Weaver, and two agents running toward them. The two teams fire, until only Hudson and Bishops are left (1-1). Hudson runs out of ammo and sprints toward Bishop. Bishop also runs out, and reaches for his pistol, but is tackled by Hudson before he can pull it out. After a brief struggle, Hudson shoves Bishop back, and draws his CZ75s. Bishop flees, taking out his nickel M1911. They keep firing, and as Bishop reloads, Hudson shoots him in the thigh, making him drop his handgun. Bishop falls to one knee, and Hudson walks in front of him. He smiles, and points his pistols at the assassin. He fires one, then the other. Both have no ammo. Fast a snake, Hudson whips out a shotgun holstered to his back and blasts Hudson backward, killing him instantly. Limping and bleeding, Bishop makes his way back to the time machine. He enters, but instead of going back to the general's base, he ends up in a tropical temple next to four other people. Oh yeah, and a horde of the undead. He draws his M1911, and joins in the slaughter. WINNER: Arthur Bishop. This match ended in a tie, so I chose the victor. I thought Bishop's more modern weapons and the fact that he was trained to actually kill singular people, won him the day. Category:Blog posts